l'Erebor
by Kanli
Summary: Ce n'est plus une montagne, plus des nains, plus un hobbit ... Un navire, des pirates, un marchand. Récupéré le plus beau bâtiment des mains du plus féroce pirate des Caraïbes, Smaug, et pourquoi pas ?
1. Chaptire 1

**Je vous le dis, je vais vous apprendre des choses sur les pirates ! Merci à Cismet pour sa collaboration :)**

* * *

**Le port de Bree fut de tout temps le plus prospère. Des plus grands pirates aux nobles avides de richesses, ce port est partout célèbre. Célèbres pour sa richesse et ses coupe-gorges. Richesse du aux marchands essentiellement espagnols ou portugais, coupe-gorges dû à la convoitise.**

**Bilbon Sacquet de Bessac faisait partie de ses riches marchands. Un petit portugais bien installé. Un épicier vous vendant ce qu'on trouve en Inde autant qu'en Afrique, de la soie de Chine, de cacao d'Amérique du Sud … Riche et amical. Il ne passe pas un jour sans aller se promener en ville et discute avec tous ceux qu'ils croisent, comme les jours de marché. Facilement reconnaissable à se redingote bleu vif, sa chemise blanche toujours impeccable surmonté d'un veston jaune, son nœud blanc au cou, son pantalon de soie marron et ses grandes bottes de cuir. Un bon vivant aux cheveux bouclés, rieur. Il aimait le poisson frais, le bon vin français, fumer au soleil … **

-Tiens, Monsieur Bilbon ! Regardez, j'ai là de l'herbe à pipe venant tout droit des Indes ! Du « vieux Toby » !

-Mettant m'en quatre ou cinq paquets, merci.

-Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai un arrivage d'épices. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

**Bilbon prit ses paquets de tabac et se dirigea vers le port où en effet se tenait un grand bateau aux voiles bleutées.**

-Bonne route ?** Demanda-t-il en signant un papier**

-Pas mauvaises. Une belle cargaison.

**Le marchand monta à bord. Les marins le saluaient, et il descendit à la cale, où il éternua plusieurs fois. Toutes ses épices … Safran, thym, lauriers, paprika … Il se frotta les mains, sachant que tout cela lui rapporterai gros. **

-Amenez tout ça à ma boutique je vous prie.

-Eh, m'sieur Bilbon, vous nous paierez à boire ?

-Si vous finissez avant trois heures !

-Souquez ferme les gars !** Hurla le matelot en riant.**

**Bilbon les laissa à leur affaire et rentra chez lui. Une grande porte verte. Il irait à sa boutique demain matin. Les marins allaient tout décharger et leu capitaine leur offrirait à boire –sur son compte à lui.**

**Il regarda les quelques lettres qu'il avait reçu, raviva son feu de bois et s'installa avec une pipe sur son fauteuil pour les lires. La première venait de sa charmante cousine qui lui demandait de l'aide financière. Bilbon ria et lança la lettre dans le feu.**

-Excellent combustible.

-Oui, je suis d'accord,** soupira-t-il. **AAaaah !

-Eh bien Bilbon, je vous ai connu plus courageux.

-Mais, mais qui, qui êtes-vous et … Sortez de chez moi !

-Je suis un vieil ami.

-Sortez d'ici où j'appelle des gardes !

-Faites.

-Euh … Gandalf vous dites ?

-Vous me connaissez bien.

-Nop. Jamais vu de barbu comme vous … Avec un œil de verre … Une cape grise … Je, je vais appeler la garde.

-Avez-vous trouvez vos sirènes ?

-Mes quoi ? Gandalf ! Bien sûr que … Non, je ne vois pas, sortez d'ici !** Hurla le petit homme en pointant la porte du doigt.**

**Le vieux se leva.**

-Bien, bien. Je cherchais juste un bon pilote, et je sais que vous souhaitez en être un.

-DEHORS !

**Il claqua nerveusement la porte, s'adossa contre elle et soupira.**

-Je vais me faire un thé …

**Mais même dans sa cuisine il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il fit bien vite un thé et retourna s'asseoir.**

**oOo**

**Le soir tomba. Il s'était assoupi et dut prendre cinq longues minutes pour rallumer son feu. Cela fait, il prépara un beau poisson avec des légumes et se mit à table dans une robe de chambre coloré.**

**Il saliva en voyant se gros poisson dans son assiette. Il saisit un citron et le pressa pour faire couler quelque goutte sur son repas. Il prit une bouchée, l'avala d'un coup et en coupa une autre.**

**Mais il manqua sa bouche et son cœur eut une ratée. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.**

-Qui frappe aussi fort qu'un taureau ?! Ah mais, s'il a cassé ma porte … Oh.

-Dwalin, pour vous servir.

-Ah beuh, je, euh …

-Oui ?

**Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer et la brute épaisse entra chez lui. « **Ce n'est plus une maison mais un passe-vite **» soupira-t-il. Puis il se ressaisit en voyant le Dwalin partir à sa cuisine.**

-J'ai faim,** grogna-t-il quand le marchand voulut l'arrêter.**

**-Ah ? Bi-bien, mangez … **

**Un pirate, ni plus ni moins. Une magnifique épaulière sur son épaule gauche, tenant une cape. Une tunique sombre, verte ou marron. Des manches bordeaux.**

-Quoi d'autre ?

**« **Je me fais dévaliser** » pensa Bilbon en lui donnant une côte de bœuf froide.**

**Une impressionnante ceinture de cuir où était attaché une épée … Hache … Enfin un truc en métal coupant et qui fit peur à Bilbon, sous cette ceinture un tissu marron qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, en plus du pantalon et des grandes bottes de cuirs défraichis. Un bandeau de tissu cramoisi autour de la tête et des protections de fer sur les bras. Un pirate. Bilbon déglutit. **

-On à frapper.

-Hein ? J'y, j'y vais.

**Soupir du marchand, ouverture de porte.**

**-Nom de dieu …**

**Une vielle chemise, un veston de cuir (chemise taché de … Truc), une ceinture en bandoulière, une plus petite à la place habituelle, une cape, des rides, un pipe, une barbe grisonnante, comme les cheveux.**

-Balin, pour vous servir.

**Comme le taureau il roulait les r.**

-Bonsoir,** fit Bilbon, blasé, fatigué.**

-Oui, oui il fait bon,** répliqua Balin en regardant le ciel : **quoiqu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit.** Il entra et demanda : **suis-je en retard ?

-En re…tard pourquoi ?

-Te voilà vieux brigand !

-Mon frère !

**«** Mes biscuits !** » Bilbon se précipita pour ramasser le bocal de verre que le taureau laissa tomber en rejoignant le vieux.**

-Tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois.

**Assis par terre, le bocal dans les bras, Bilbon goba un biscuit, tout en fusillant les deux inconnus du regard. Puis il vit le cadavre de son diner et soupira pour la énième fois en planquant le bocal.**

-ENCORE ?** Hurla-t-il quand on frappa de nouveau. Il y alla en grommelant pendant que les deux pirates parlaient de choses et d'autres.**

-QUOI ?!

**Les deux hommes sur le seuil se regardèrent et Bilbon se calma un instant.**

-Fili.

-Et Kili.

-Pour-

-Me servir, je sais, je ne veux pas de vos services, DECAMPEZ !

-Monsieur Socquet ?

**Bilbon passa du blanc au rouge pivoine et les deux jeunes se regardèrent à nouveau. Un brun et un blond. Le blond avec un vieux pantalon marron, de vielles bottes, une chemise qui a vécue, un veston en bordeaux délavé et une ceinture de tissus rouge, un tricorne noir, des tresses, des moustaches tressés, les cheveux attachés avec un lacet de cuir. Dans cette ceinture des mousquets, des dagues et un tas d'armes. Le brun avait une chemise bleu-grise vieillie, des épaulières qui finissaient en protections sur les avant-bras en cuir, une ceinture comme son frère et une autre comme le vieux Balin, un pistolet accroché à celle-ci, de grandes bottes montants aux genoux, des cheveux coupés au couteau sombres comme ses yeux et moins de barbe que son ami.**

-Est-ce que c'est annulé ?** S'inquiéta Kili tout en empêchant Bilbon de refermer la porte.**

-Personne ne nous a prévenus,** remarqua Fili.**

-Annu … ? Non, rien, rien à était annulé !

-Ah, je suis soulagé,** fit Kili tout en entrant, au désespoir de Bilbon.**

**Bilbon qui soupira encore et encore pendant que ses deux jeunes pirates (apparemment frères) déplacés avec les deux autres tout son mobilier. Puis ils se mirent en tête de vider son garde-manger et de tout mettre sur la table.**

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous paraitre grossier mais s'il est vrai que comme tous les hobbits, j'aime avoir des invités, j'aime aussi les connaitre avant qu'ils ne me rendent visite. L'ennui c'est que je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis désolé suie vous aies offensé mais je me devais de parler franchement, je suis navré.

**Silence.**

-Excuse accepter.

**Puis ils recommencèrent à parler.**

**Bilbon sautilla sur place en grognant comme un enfant. Il se retourna et vit à la fenêtre le vieux du matin. Il courut jusqu'à la porte pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais un tas de pirates tombèrent à ses pieds.**

**-Gandalf …**

**oOo**

-Pas mes tomates ! Excusez-moi ! Pas mon vin ! Reposez-moi ça ! Reposez-moi ça ! Pas la confiture ! **Le marchand s'égosillait au milieu de tant de pirates qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. **Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, un peu excessif non ?** Fit-il en voyant le plus gros des pirates qu'il avait aidé à se relever plus tôt emportant trois meules de fromage. **Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ?

-Un couteau à fromage **? S'étonna un autre pirate avec un chapeau passant à côté de Bilbon en emportant du jambon. **Il le mange en entier !

-Maman …

**De l'autre côté, il trouva Gandalf en train de dresser la table avec les autres pirates qui continuaient d'apporter pour certains toutes les victuailles qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans le garde-manger.**

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Gandalf ?

-Oui ?

-Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de camomille ? **Fit le pirate tout en versant le contenu de la théière dans une tasse.**

**« **Depuis quand les pirates boivent-ils de la camomille ?** » se demanda Bilbon en se grattant la tête.**

-Non merci Dori. Un peu de vin rouge pour moi, ce sera parfait.

**Le vieux quitta la salle à manger afin de pouvoir s'asseoir mais se cogna.**

-Attention ! **Fit un pirate avec des cheveux en pétards comme Bilbon n'en avait jamais vu.**

-Oui… **Gandalf se tourna dans sa direction et ne remarqua le lustre au plafond que lorsque l'arrière de sa tête le percuta. Il se dépêcha de le remettre en place sans se bruler avec les chandelles tandis qu'il remarqua d'autres pirates passer derrière lui.** Ah, Kili, Fili.

-Monsieur Gandalf**, salua l'un d'eux alors qu'ils transportaient un tonneau probablement remplie de bière jusqu'à la salle à manger.**

-Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin … Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, **comptait le vieux avec ses doigts tout en regardant les pirates (car désormais Bilbon en était sûr, c'était des pirates) s'affairer autour de lui.** Dori, Nori… et Ori **! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit le dernier en train de se faire arracher un plat des mains par Bilbon. Un autre s'approcha de lui et parla dans une langue inconnue de Bilbon.** Oui, vous avez raison Bifur. **Il se tourna, semblant embêté.** Il semblerait bien qu'il nous en manque un.

-Il est en retard c'est tout**, lança Dwalin qui était appuyé contre un mur à côté de l'entrée de la salle à manger en tenant une chope de bière.** Il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de piraterie, il va arriver.

-Monsieur Gandalf, a**ppela de nouveau Dori derrière lui, **un petit verre de vin rouge selon votre souhait. Il possède un bouquet fruité.

**Le vieil homme se retourna et saisit le verre qu'on lui tendait.**

-Ah ! À votre santé.

**Il trouva le vin agréable et rejoignit les pirates à table.**

**L'un avait un chapeau, l'autre les cheveux en pétard, un autre un crochet, encore un autre semblait un … pas un pirate, un était énorme, un autre avait un bandeau à l'œil gauche et une jambe de bois …**

-Hey Bombur ! Attrape ! **Bofur lança un œuf dur que son camarade nain à l'autre bout de la table rattrapa en une bouchée.**

**Ceci amusa les autres qui se mirent à crier et rire de bon cœur. Gandalf se servait lui-même copieusement et faisait passer les plats. Il tendait aux autres les plats. Les pirates se passaient parfois les plats d'étrange manière en les balançant vers celui qui avait demandé.**

**Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, Gandalf remarqua que Bilbon se tenait dans le couloir, l'air visiblement toujours aussi contrarié qu'auparavant. Il se tourna vers le garde-manger et constata qu'il était vide. Le pauvre marchand soupira d'épuisement. De l'autre côté, Fili avait grimpé sur la table et se baladait avec une chope dans chaque main.**

-Oh, regardez-moi ce pachyderme !** Ria Dwalin**

-Qui veut de la bière ?

-Par ici mon frère ! **Appela Kili.**

-Oh non, Fili !** Cria Ori, car Fili venait d'écraser avec son assiette avec ses pieds.**

-Ils disent bois une autre bière. Et voilà ! **Déclara Dwalin en versant le fond du contenu de sa chope dans le petit entonnoir en métal qui se trouvait à l'oreille droite de Óin, sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive jusqu'à ce que cela déborde. Un sourd, en plus.**

**Ceci amusa beaucoup Dwalin qui tapa des poings sur la table tandis qu'Óin était en train de souffler dans son entonnoir sous les rires des autres.**

-Allez les gars, à trois ! Un, deux… **Les pirates décidèrent ensuite de trinquer avec leurs chopes de bières.**

-Cul sec ! **Lança Kili et tous s'exécutèrent**. **Bilbon était excédé.**

**La nuit était déjà avancée sur le port de Bree, les lumières à l'intérieur des résidences mourraient au profit du noir pour signifier qu'ils dormaient. Ce fut le cas partout à l'exception de Cul-de-Sac, la maison de monsieur Bilbon Sacquet. Il était connu comme étant un honnête marchand et un bon voisin, toujours poli. Mais ce soir-là, Bilbon avait tout sauf envie d'être poli. Le repas des intrus s'était achevé et ils avaient, pour certains, quittés la table et commençaient à prendre leurs aises, faisant comme chez eux tout en vidant les tonneaux de bière que le petit homme avait en réserve.**

-Excusez-moi ! C'est un napperont, pas un torchon !** Lança Bilbon en prenant l'objet des mains d'un des pirates (celui avec les cheveux en pétard) qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. **

-Mais c'est plein de trous,** fit Bofur qui était appuyé contre un mur de la cuisine, une chope de bière à la main.**

-C'est normal qu'il y ait des trous, c'est du crochet, **répondit Bilbon en constatant le triste état dans lequel se trouvait l'ouvrage fait main.**

-C'est un jeu amusant le croquet, **poursuivit Bofur, ce qui fit soupirer le marchand qui préféra s'éloigner du pirate qui lui parlait. **Quand on a des boules !

**Bilbon posa l'ouvrage sur une étagère et ne put se retenir plus longtemps.**

-Oh ! Misère de misère, peste soit de ces pirates !** Jurait le petit homme en essayant tant bien que mal de rester poli.**

-Mon cher Bilbon, que diable vous arrive-t-il ?** Demanda Gandalf d'un air concerné en arrivant dans la cuisine, une chope de bière à la main.**

-Que m'arrive-t-il ?** S'étonna-t-il. **Je suis envahi par des pirates ! Que font-ils ici ? **Demanda-t-il à voix basse afin que ceux autour de lui ne l'entende pas.**

-Ils font une très joyeuse assemblée. Quand on s'est habitué à eux.

-Je ne veux pas m'habituer à eux !** Rageait Bilbon tout en suivant Gandalf jusqu'à l'entrée menant au couloir. **Regardez l'état de ma cuisine ! De la boue, incrustée dans le tapis ! Ils ont pillés le garde-manger ! Je n'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes, ils ont quasiment détruit la plomberie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font dans ma maison !

-Excusez-moi,** fit Ori, celui qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un pirate, en s'approchant du marchand en tenant son assiette. **Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ?

-Moi je sais Ori, donne-la !** Lança Fili en s'avançant et en prenant l'objet qu'il lança en direction de Gandalf qui s'écarta pour laisser Kili qui se trouvait derrière, envoyer l'assiette en cuisine.**

**Une seconde fut envoyée et en cuisine, le pirate au crochet les récupéra adroitement afin de les laver. Les assiettes furent envoyés les unes après les autres en une chaine de lancés, sous le regard inquiet de Bilbon qui ne ménageait pas ses supplications.**

-Posez ça ! Excusez-moi c'était à ma mère, cette vaisselle du quartier ouest a plus d'un siècle ! Arrêter, s'il vous plait !** Ceci ne faisait rien puisque Fili continuait de jongler avec une tasse sur ses deux coudes. Les pirates encore attablés commencèrent à faire du bruit sur la table avec les couverts et les frappaient entre eux, ce qui augmenta le degré d'inquiétude du marchand. **Et ne faites pas ça, vous allez les émoussez !

-Oh ! Vous entendez ça les gars ?Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux !** Lança Bofur à la table.**

**Et Fili se mit à chanter, suivit des autres.**

_Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux. _

_Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux._ Se mirent à chanter les nains.

_Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes. _

_V'là c'que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

**Les pirates s'étaient mis tout en chantant à ramasser la vaisselle, à la lancer, la déplacer, la balader dans tous les sens sous les yeux horrifiés de Bilbon. Gandalf avait sorti sa pipe et faisait des ronds de fumée en veillant à ce que la vaisselle passe au milieu. Il riait, était amusé de la gaité des marins tandis que certains de ces derniers faisaient de la musique avec une flute et une théière.**

_Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras. _

_Laissez les œufs sur le tapis en tas. _

_Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre. _

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes ! _

_Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante, martelez-les d'une perche broyante. _

_S'il en reste, chose étonnante_

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent._

**Devant la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le couloir se trouvait toujours Kili qui continuait de jongler avec des assiettes alors que Fili était partit continuer son numéro dans la cuisine. Bofur siffla pour attirer l'attention de Kili et lui lança son assiette qu'il récupéra d'une main et envoya à la cuisine. Bilbon s'arrachait les cheveux et courait partout.**

_V'là c'que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

* * *

**Et pourquoi pas, hm ? Imaginez vos Durins en pirates !**

**Pour ceux qui le souhaite, j'ai "bricolé" avec des fanarts nos pirates. Inutile de dire que cette fic' va être garno d'OC à tous les coins de rue, mais vous verrez, ça en vaut la peine !**

**En espérant vous plaire,**

**Kanli**


	2. Chaptire 2

-Je vous en prie…** Lança le marchand en poussant plusieurs marins tenant toujours leurs chopes de bière à la main. Il vit alors sur la table toute sa vaisselle propre, empilée selon le service sous les rires des pirates.**

-Vous voyez Bilbon**, fit Gandalf au bout de la table avant de s'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle à manger.** C'est lui.

**Le vieux se leva pour ouvrir la porte, suivit des pirates. Bilbon en profita pour se vautrer sur une chaise et souffler un instant. Il but une gorgée de vin et avala une tomate. Il en saisit une deuxième mais elle glissa et tomba à terre. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, entendant des murmures. La curiosité lui fit lever la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Si les autres avaient un peu l'air pouilleux, lui forçait le respect.**

**Deux protections finement détaillées avec un symbole sur les avant-bras, et le même symbole sur l'épaulière à droite. A gauche, une cape noir. Une chemise délavé avec par-dessus une tunique dans les tons marrons foncés et gris, avec à l'ouverture des rayures bordeaux. Une impressionnante boucle de ceinture en métal. La ceinture de cuir courait dans son dos et se séparait en deux à l'avant. Deux boucles, une en bas et une en haut, richement décoré tenait cette ceinture. Sous la cape, une épée. Des gants, une ceinture comme Kili mais bien plus fine, un bandana bordeaux et un tricorne relativement grand, noir, avec une plume bordeaux accroché à gauche.**

-Alors, c'est le pilote ?** Voix grave comme son apparence et le silence qu'il avait amené avec lui. **Dites-moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?** Demanda-t-il en tournant autour du marchand.**

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Le sabre ou le mousquet ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Et bien je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cacher mais je ne vois pas pour… pourquoi est-ce si important ?

-C'est ce que je pensais, il est plus épicier que pilote.** Les pirates rirent de sa réflexion, tandis que le capitaine (certainement) partit à leur opposé.**

-Heu… Bilbon, mon cher ami, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté,** déclara Gandalf. Le marchand s'exécuta et alla chercher une chandelle en plus des quelques qui se trouvaient déjà sur la table. Le vieil homme étala une carte. **

-L'Erebor…** Lu le marchand en tenant une chandelle par-dessus la carte.**

-Oui, Johran croit savoir où se trouve notre navire,** annonça Glóin tandis que Bilbon posait la petite source de lumière qu'il tenait sur la table et s'éloignait.**

-Johran ? Qui est Johran ?

-Et Smaug le terrible, un redoutable tueur, un monstre des mers des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, qui dévore l'quiipage avant de faire disparaître les navires.

-Oui je sais ce qu'est un dragon de mer, **ironisa Bilbon qui commençait à se sentir mal.**

-J'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt !** Lança Ori en se levant brusquement de son siège. **Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des Durins quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !** Cela anima les pirates mais Dori le calma de suite.**

-Assied toi !** Ori s'exécuta de suite et le silence revint.**

-La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, **lança Balin qui était plus réaliste sur la question et respecté par son âge**. Hors nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents. Si je ne compte pas l'équipage resté à bord.

-Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiots ?

-Enfin Glóin, regarde-toi,** lança Kili. **Vous êtes de bons pirates mais vous ne valez pas tripette pour ce qui est de l'intelligence !

-Tu te crois malin toi ? **Cria Bifur. **Qui est-ce qui a failli nous faire couler à trois reprises ?!

-Si Johran ne racontait pas des âneries ce ne serait pas arrivé !

-Bien, toujours la faute du pilote !

-T'avais qu'à être en haut si t'es pas content !

**Glóin, Kili et Bifur furent rapidement rejoins par toute la compagnie dans leur dispute et Bilbon couina. Il essaya (en vain) de mettre fin à leur dispute et jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin, toujours sous l'ombre de son tricorne.**

- Gottferdom !** Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un coup. Tous les pirates se turent. **Bande d'emmanchés, ne croyez-vous pas que si nous avons percé son secret d'autres l'auront également trouvé ?Et qui sais, peut-être qu'ils sont déjà en route ! Resterons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisirons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor !

**Le silence fut rompu par le cri de guerre et de joie des pirates. Bilbon ouvrit de grands yeux et se surprit à soupirer.**

-Vous oubliez la grande porte, **fit Balin d'une voix forte afin de calmer l'excitation des autres. Thorin reprit place sur sa chaise et ne dit mot. **Nul ne sait où elle est.

-Cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vrai,** déclara Gandalf tout en faisant apparaître une sorte de boussole dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit. On voyait la position des étoiles et il y avait une aiguille qui indiquait le nord. Le marchand se gratta la tête.**

-Comment avez-vous eu ça ?** Demanda Thorin à demi-voix.**

-Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thráin. Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant. Mais cette entrée … Encore faut-il la trouver ! Elles sont invisibles quand elles sont closes, **rajouta le vieil homme qui ensuite soupira. **La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver ni de vous guider à cette porte mais de bons pilotes le si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

-Donc il faut un pilote !** S'exclama Ori.**

-Et un bon ! Un expert j'imagine,** lança Bilbon en se reculant légèrement.**

**Les regards se rivèrent sur lui :**

-Et vous l'êtes ?** Demanda Glóin. Le petit homme mit quelques secondes avant de s'en apercevoir et quand ce fut le cas, il regarda derrière lui, pensant que ce n'était pas à lui que l''on parlait.**

-Moi ? Mais je ne suis qu'un marchand !

-Selon Gandalf,** siffla Thorin, **vous avez fait de belles études.

-Oh, erreur de jeunesse … Je voulais juste m'évader …

**Thorin soupira. Bilbon s'éloigna dans sa cuisine et se fit un thé. Il reprit ses esprits et tenta de se raisonner. « **Ce n'est rien, juste une bande de pirates totalement … Oh, maman …** ». Il saisit une tasse qu'il remplit d'eau chaude et d'herbe à thé avant d'aller s'asseoir devant sa cheminer. Mais la place était déjà prise. Thorin commença à chanter, puis les autres suivirent, tous d'une voix grave qui donna des frissons à Bilbon.**

_Through river, root and stone  
The distant call of home  
So far yet always with us  
Inside our hearts and bones  
No breadth or sphere  
Or white mountains sheer  
Can quell the call of home  
__**  
**__Through river, root and stone  
The distant call of home  
So far yet always with us  
Inside our hearts and bones  
No creek or cave  
No wild wind or wave  
Can quell the call of home__**  
**_

_Through river, root and stone  
The distant call of home  
So far yet always with us  
Inside our hearts and bones_

So soft the call of home

**Leur voix grave qui s'était pourtant tue résonnait encore dans la pièce. Bilbon les regarda un à un. Les plus jeunes n'étaient que des pirates. Mais les plus vieux semblaient animés par une vengeance. Là, si on lui donnait un contrat, il le signerait. Pour se ressaisir il avala d'une traite son thé et il alla se coucher.**

-Si jamais vous changez d'avis, **grogna Gandalf,** nous serons au port demain avant neuf heures.

* * *

**Leur Hymne est "Call of Home". Je n'ai pas prit la chanson entière, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

**Et encore merci à Cismet pour son aide !**


	3. Chaptire 3

**Merci à Larysa-Roswell, Julindy et Pisces-Arkady pour suivre la fic', à Larysa-Roswell et Anyliath pour l'avoir ajouté en favoris et toujours à Cismet pour son aide :)**

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ah oui, sa cousine était venue de bon matin frapper à sa porte afin de lui réclamer de l'argent et il l'avait expulsé. Ce faisant il était sorti pour s'assurer de son départ et au loin il avait vu un trois mâts imposant au port… Vue d'ici, l'aventure semblait pleine de promesses… Son côté aventurier l'avait saisi et d'un coup il était allé prendre une tenue qui ne craignait rien, un baluchon et avait couru jusqu'aux quais, oubliant sa fonction de marchand pour sauter dans le bateau.**

-Tiens, le roupie de sansonnet ne s'est pas dégonflé, **pouffa Fili, assis sur la balustrade.**  
-Je ne suis pas un roupie de sansonnet !  
-En effet, Maitre Sacquet.  
**Bilbon grimpa sur l'estrade arrière du navire où trônait Thorin et un perroquet.**  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un freluquet sans expérience et vous m'avez tout l'air d'un pleutre ! Si jamais vous nous trompez, sachez que je ferai le tour du monde pour vous arracher les entrailles, avec les dents s'il le faut.  
**Ceci dit, le Capitaine laissa le marchand seul face au perroquet et aux rires moqueurs de l'équipage. Beaucoup plus que les treize qui s'étaient incrustés chez lui la veille. Il déglutit en voyant qu'ils étaient tout sauf rassurants.**  
-Freluquet !  
-Hein ?  
-Je vous arracherai les entrailles, freluquet !  
**Bilbon vira au rouge pivoine et s'énerva contre le perroquet ! Il hurla sur la bête à plumes qui poussait des «** couac **» sonores.**  
-Eh, m'sieur Bilbon, c'est rien qu'un oiseau ! **Cria Nori depuis la proue.**  
**Comprenant qu'il venait de se donner en spectacle, il se tassa sur lui-même et supplia Balin de l'amener à ses quartiers. En descendant à la cale, il constata avec tristesse que la côte était déjà loin…**  
-Johran, voilà le pilote !  
**Bilbon entendit d'abord qu'on fredonnait et vit un homme pour le moins surprenant. Barbe rasée de très près, comme les cheveux, un haut de forme sur lequel était attachée une plume, orné d'un bandeau de tissu bleu, une chemise au col boutonné jusqu'en haut, la peau brûlée par le soleil, un vieux veston de cuir arrangé bleu avec un liseré doré sur les manches coupées aux épaules, sur la fermeture et les poches. Il portait de grands gants en cuir dénudant les poignets. Le veston était trop petit pour la large chemise qui avait vécu, vu les bouts raccommodés et salis par toute sorte de choses. Le pantalon n'était guère mieux. Bilbon aurait pu parier (s'il n'avait vu cet homme que de loin) que c'était un vulgaire sac de patate retouché. Et des bottes miteuses.**  
-Hm ?  
**Bilbon s'étrangla. Ce Johran avait une sorte de bandeau à l'œil droit, mais c'était en réalité une sorte de loupe comme ont les bijoutiers, au verre couleur émeraude, plus une ceinture ajustée cour qui passait sous son bras droit et sur laquelle pendaient divers objets.**  
-Cré nom de nom… **Il se redressa de la table sur laquelle il était littéralement avachi et adressa un sourire au petit homme qui devait sembler constipé vu sa dégaine. Il passa sa main gauche sous son chapeau et se gratta la tête.** Dis papy, c'est ça le pilote ? Un noblion ?  
-Un quoi ? **S'égosilla Bilbon.**  
-Petit noble.  
-Je ne suis pas un petit noble !  
-Et moi donc ! Merci papy, ferme la porte en sortant.  
**Bilbon déglutit et s'avança. La pièce était minuscule. Sur les murs étaient accrochées diverses cartes maritimes, des plans, il y avait aussi sur un meuble des boussoles, des roses des sables, encore des planisphères. Les murs étaient en vieux bois peint en vert. La seule fenêtre était voilée d'un vieux drap rouge et miteux. Au sol un tapis qui, lui aussi, avait vu le temps défiler et dont Bilbon ne sut définir les couleurs.**  
-Eh, j'mors pas moi. Renoir peut-être, mais moi non.  
-Re-qui ?  
-Renoir.  
**Il fit demi-tour sur ses pieds, ouvrit une boite et en sortit un splendide serpent vermeil avec deux rayures bleues de chaque côté de son ventre. Il le remit don son vivarium et fredonna à nouveau en gribouillant sur son velin.**  
- S'tu veux poser tes affaires c'est juste là, **déclara-t-il en pointant nonchalamment du doigt une porte à sa droite.**  
**Bilbon bredouilla des mots que lui-même ne put identifier et ouvrit la porte. Soulagement. Il y avait le hamac de Johran et un autre, plié, pour lui. Au moins il ne subirait pas les ronflements de toute la troupe. Il sourit à cette pensée qui le réconforta grandement. Il déposa son baluchon et ferma la porte avant de déplier son « lit ». Il l'installa rapidement et avisa un petit coffret vide où il entassa ses affaires.**  
-Eh, noblion, change de loques !  
-Loques ?  
-Dans l'armoire tu trouveras des trucs à ta taille.  
**Ah, des vêtements. Bilbon opta pour un pantalon semblable au sien, propre mais usé, une chemise rayée et attrapa une redingote d'un rouge délavé. Par contre, le surnom de nobliau ne le ravissait pas. Il trouva même des bottines et rejoignit finalement Johran.**  
-T'as un truc sur le cœur toi.  
-Hm ? Oh non, rien. Enfin, si.  
-Parle. **Johran posa son crayon et se redressa à nouveau.** Hors de question que je travaille avec un perturbé !  
-Oh, eh bien… Je ne me sens pas à ma place.  
**Johran éclata de rire, un rire strident.**  
-Evidemment que tu n'es pas à ta place ici ! Regarde, des pirates et toi, un nobliau !  
-Je ne suis pas un noblion…  
-Notre capitaine est le type le plus asocial et dingo que je connaisse. Je travaille pour lui depuis cinq et sur l'échelle de l'estime qu'il a de son équipage je ne suis même pas au grade six. Alors toi, tu es dans le rouge.  
**Il parlait bizarrement, il s'habillait bizarrement. Bilbon aurait voulu sortir en hurlant au fou et se jeter à l'eau. Mais il avait encore un peu de fierté. Et d'un côté, cet homme ne semblait pas méchant.**  
-Confidence pour confidence, moi je suis allemand.  
-Oh ?  
-Famille de noble, cadet de trois frères.  
**Bilbon sourit timidement et Johran l'invita à avancer pour que le marchand se remémore un peu ce qu'il avait apprit.**

oOo

**On voyait bien que les hauts-gradés n'allaient jamais sur le terrain, sinon ils seraient plus cléments. «** Ne le perdez pas de vue ! **». Facile à dire dans un brouillard, sur une île pleine de pirates et de putains. Des rires cinglants à tous les coins de rue, des cadavres sur le sol, une puanteur constamment présente, des boucaniers encore et encore, des catins, la même musique planant dans les airs … Et puis c'était dangereux ! L'odeur de la poudre partout et des coups de feu dans tous les sens. Les pirates ne pouvaient-ils pas être raffinés ? Ce devait être trop demander. Elle soupira à cette pensée et se cala contre le mur.**  
**Une longue chevelure rousse, on avait vu mieux pour être discret dans l'ombre. Encore qu'elle était retenue par une lanière lâche. Ses yeux verts en amande guettaient sa proie. Une redingote bleue avec des fils dorés s'imbibait de boue et de sang, voire d'autres choses de Tortuga et dessous, la chemise blanche devait prier Dieu pour rester impeccable. Le pantalon, foncé, et les bottes noires montantes n'avaient plus rien à espérer, entre le sel des marées et la bouillasse. Elle avait retiré son tricorne qu'elle gardait à la main. Un pistolet était glissé à sa ceinture de cuir, où l'on apercevait également une fine épée. Cinq minutes passèrent et la jeune femme manqua de balancer son tricorne par terre. Mais enfin, elle vit sa cible. Alors elle remit son couvre-chef sur sa tête et la suivit discrètement.**  
**La salle était bruyante, pleine de coupe-gorges et autres personnes peu recommandables.**  
**Cachée dans l'ombre, les yeux fixés sur une chevelure brune, elle ne trahissait aucun mouvement. La main crispée sur son pistolet, elle attendait le moment propice. Mais il y avait trop de monde, c'était trop risqué. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand un homme passa à côté d'elle et de demanda si elle devait plaindre la putain qui l'accompagnait.**  
-J'ai ouïe dire qu'un pirate bien garni est passé par ici. J'compte sur vous, demain on fera bonne pêche. Son bâtiment c'est l'Arquebuse.  
**Soupirant, elle recula de quelques pas et sortit sur le devant de la taverne, bénissant le vent d'ouest qu'elle sentit sur son visage, la rafraîchissant. Elle devait donc trouver l'Arquebuse et le suivre de loin. Ainsi elle aurait deux pirates pour le prix d'un.**  
-Dame Malica ! Nous avons un problème ! **C'était un de ses matelots, corsaire. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Deux autres arrivèrent, tout aussi épuisés.**  
**Haussant un sourcil, elle se prépara au pire. Le cuistot qui avait mis le feu, ou quelque chose de cet acabit. De quelle bande d'imbéciles elle avait hérité ?!**  
- Le navire… il n'est plus là ! On nous a assommés et…  
-Comment ça !  
**N'écoutant pas la suite, elle se précipita sur les quais, les trois matelots sur les talons.**  
**Disparu, envolé son navire ! Il ne restait plus que son second, deux matelots et quelques cadavres de bouteilles de rhum éparpillés.**  
**Elle vit près du phare une barque s'éloigner.**  
-Longue-vue.  
**On lui donna l'instrument et elle pesta en reconnaissant sa cible sur cette barque… Qui fila rejoindre son navire au loin.**  
-Et en plus c'est eux qui me l'ont volé ! Bande d'incapables ! Tous, cherchez moi l'Arquebuse, on va monter à bord !  
-C'est interdit !  
-Tu préfères que je te tranche la gorge ?  
**S****ur ce, elle détourna les talons et courut le long du quai pour trouver ce fameux navire.**

* * *

**Entrée en scène d'une corsaire et présentation du futur assistant de Bilbon !**

**Toujours en espérant vous intriguer ^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à xBaskerville d'avoir ajouté la fic' en favoris et de la suivre, à Cismet pour son aide et Vanariane pour la béta et à vous tous et toutes pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

-Si vous ne vous sentez pas de taille, maître Sacquet, vous pouvez rentrer !

-N-non …

**En fait, le petit marchand aurait voulu courir jusqu'au bateau et se vautrer dans sa cabine, se planquer dans l'armoire et se faire oublier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des bordels… Oui, il se doutait que les pirates y allait, mais là… Il s'assit dans un coin, entre Johran et Nori.**

-Détends-toi, noblion.

-Cré nom, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

**Bilbon se fit tout petit entre l'allemand et le pétard, Nori. Bilbon l'avait ainsi surnommé à cause de ses cheveux épais et des trois pics qui trônaient sur sa tête. Le marchand remarqua bien vite que Kili avait déjà disparu.**

-Où est-il ?** murmura Bilbon à Johran.**

-Déjà au lit !** Il éclata de rire, comme Nori, et Bilbon se sentit ridicule. Il entendait les coups de feu et observa attentivement la salle. Le grand n'importe quoi. Le petit homme fut tiré de ses pensées quand la musique s'arrêta. Un homme en frappa un deuxième et une bagarre éclata dans tout le bar.**

-C'qu'est bien, c'est que si tu veux là tu peux participer,** siffla Johran**

**Bilbon sursauta quand un marin tomba sur leur table, la lèvre inférieure éclatée et un œil au beurre noir. Dwalin grogna en le remettant à terre. Un des boucaniers, celui avec une main de fer, frappa avec cette dite main un homme qui valsa en arrière et tomba à terre.**

-Bon dieu.

**Thorin soupira avant de boire sa bière et Bilbon suivit la main de fer des yeux. Johran riait aux éclats pendant que le marin se battait dans la taverne avec un des membres de l'Arquebuse, celui habillé en blanc avec un chapeau haut de forme. Les coups pleuvaient et les musiciens jouaient de plus belle. Bilbon soupira et pria le ciel pour que personne ne le remarque.**

-T'inquiète pas noblion, ça se calme.

**A peine Johran avait-il fini sa phrase que la main de fer tomba sur le dos sur la table, tenant un homme par le col qu'il envoya valser avec une gauche splendide qui lui voler les dents.**

-Klaus, c'est bon ?

**Le marin grogna, aida le haut de forme blanc et tous deux sortirent de la taverne tandis que la bagarre se terminait. Bilbon accepta volontiers la bière que lui tendait Fili mais s'étrangla avec le breuvage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et préféra détailler la salle, quoiqu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à en dire. Il remarqua une belle et jeune blonde s'approcher. Ses yeux avaient une teinte chaude de chocolat et ses cheveux de miel étaient parés de perles blanches.**

-Raya !

**Bilbon fixa Fili qui mit son tricorne sur la tête de cette Raya et l'embrassa. Le petit homme vira au rouge pivoine et Johran se moqua à nouveau de lui. Dedans comme dehors c'était pareil. Coups de feu, putains et pirates, bagarres et cadavres. Côté putain, il y avait les belles et naturelles et les « trafiquées » : la dose de maquillage. Bilbon soupira et se sentit rétrécir quand Fili monta à l'étage lui aussi.**

-Où est Bofur ?

**Thorin rit doucement et Bilbon s'étrangla avec sa bière. Thorin, rire ?!**

-Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais ce vieux forban est marié.

**Bilbon cracha sa bière sur la table sous les rires éclatants de l'équipage présent. Johran lui administra une grande claque dans le dos tout en riant aux éclats.**

-Je crois, capitaine,** marmonna Dwalin, **que le pilote a le cœur fragile.

**Bilbon tituba en sortant de la taverne. Il se fit aborder par deux femmes mais il dût expliquer qu'il ne voulait rien et courut presque jusqu'au navire et se calfeutra dans sa cabine.**

-Ah, ça commence bien ! Si je ne peux même pas rester dans une taverne, que vais-je faire face à ce Smaug …

**Le petit pilote frissonna à cette idée et préféra se coucher sans plus attendre pour éviter d'y penser. L'absence du marchand ne troubla personne. Même Klaus, le plus taciturne, finit par monter à l'étage. Mais ni Thorin, Dwalin ou Balin ne s'absentèrent. Et chacun souriait quand un des pirates revenait. Dwalin éclata de rire quand Kili montra le bout de son nez.**

-En voilà un qui va bien dormir cette nuit !

-Ca va hein …

-Referme au moins ta chemise,** soupira son oncle.**

**Avec un sourire goguenard il s'exécuta. Son frère arriva ensuite, bien plus habillé que son cadet.**

-Dori et les autres doivent avoir fini d'embarquer les vivres. Allez, en route mes scélérats,** lança le capitaine en remettant son tricorne tout en se levant.**

oOo

**Bilbon en avait soupé des pirates ! Entre les farces des deux abrutis de frangins, la confiance zéro du capitaine et le non-soutien de Gandalf, qui était enfermé dans sa cabine depuis le début, il en avait ras les bouclettes !**

**Il avait rencontré tout l'équipage important. Klaus, un moucheur pas très causant avec une main en fer Ned, un expert en poisons et explosifs qui pourraient faire sauter tout le vaisseau, habillé tout en blanc comme les riches de Londres avec leur canne Assan, un jeune assez étrange (c'est parce qu'il avait des origines suisses avait dit Johran) qui … qui inspirait tout sauf la confiance, et un tas d'autres vicieux tous infestés de poux et de vermine, puant le rhum à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

**Et dans sa cabine avec Renoir, ce serpent aussi timbré que son maitre, le pilote ne se sentait vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas à l'aise ! Sur l'échelle d'Oakenshield, il était dans le rouge (voire noir tellement le rouge était foncé). Il aurait voulu se jeter à l'eau mais comme l'autre bougre d'imbécile de vieux grand-père enfumé jusqu'à la moelle lui avait fait remarqué, il y avait des requins. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire, il vaut mieux être dévoré consentant que par derrière… **

-Cré nom de nom, tous des SAPAJOUS !

-Alors noblion, tu perds pied ?

-OH TOI, l'allemand à l'œil vert **(Bilbon s'était flatté lui-même de cette anecdote pour le moins stupide), **n'en rajoute pas où je … Enfin tu m'as compris !

**Johran ne put garder son sérieux qu'une demi-seconde avant de finir écroulé de rire par terre. Il était évident que Bilbon s'embrouillait, ce n'était pas son habitude de s'énerver ...**

**Bilbon bouillonnait. Il sortit prendre l'air et croisa le regard idiot de Fili.**

-Toi, le moustachu, si je glisse je t'en tiendrai pour responsable !** Cria Bilbon en le pointant du doigt d'air menaçant. Enfin, aussi menaçant qu'il pouvait.**

-Eeeh, j'ai encore rien fait !

-Et où est le chancre mou qui te sert de frère ?!

**Thorin cessa de parler à son quartier-maître pour fixer le pilote à bout de nerfs.**

-Dans l'nid-de-pie.

-Va-nu-pieds ! Descend de là tout de suite !

**Kili, se demandant ce qu'on lui reprochait ENCORE, descendit.**

-Toi, bigorneau, si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois du poivre noir dans ma soupe, je t'assure, bougre d'âne, que je te fais bouffer le perroquet !** hurla l'ancien marchand, écarlate, en montrant l'oiseau.**

-Euh … Ouep. J'peux remonter ?

-Tu as abandonné ton poste ? Faquin !** Bilbon attrapa une brosse qui trainait au sol et la jeta sur Kili qui remonta en riant. **Et que je ne te revois plus, forban !

**Thorin riait discrètement pendant que Dwalin se tordait et se tapait les genoux. Fier de sa mission accomplie, Bilbon repartit dans sa cabine et Bofur, qui avait tout vu, n'en revenait pas. Le pilote si discret venait de piquer une crise de nerfs après deux semaines en mer.**

**oOo**

-Gandalf, vous n'aviez pas mentionné tout ça,** soupira le pilote en s'asseyant sur une marche.**

**Le vieux barbu était assis sur l'escalier conduisant au ponton du gouvernail, il fumait (encore). Son œil de verre et ses cheveux en furie, Gandalf tirait sur sa pipe sous une fine pluie. Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon depuis un moment.**

-Tu sais ce que j'admire chez les pirates ?Ils ont toujours de l'espoir.

-Toujours ?

-Thorin a perdu son vaisseau et des il est certain de le ravir à Smaug un jour. Il est fier, mais sa fierté le perdra.

-On ne peut pas dire pour autant que les pirates sont raffinés !** pesta Bilbon en décollant une mèche de cheveux mouillés de son front.**

-Les pirates sont nobles, mon ami. Regarde donc.

**Bilbon tourna la tête. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait, Johran craignait une tempête, la journée avait été dur car rien n'allait comme prévu. Bombur jurait qu'on avait volé des vivres depuis leur départ de Tortuga, la veille. Pourtant ils étaient là, à s'occuper du navire.**

**Les maîtres d'équipages, Glóin et ses deux apprentis, les héritiers de Durin, s'occupaient du cordage ... Bofur réparait le gouvernail que Thorin avait malencontreusement cassé en pestant contre le brouillard, plus tôt dans la journée. Klaus nettoyait les canons avec des marins dont Bilbon ignorait le nom, un travail éreintant et difficile. Le marchand eut soudain de la compassion en voyant Ori dessiner la scène. Si ce n'était pas leur navire, ils devaient traquer leur proie, loin des leurs, depuis des années. Loin de tout.**

-Comprenez-vous ?

-Je le crois. Vous voulez me faire comprendre que leur quête est noble et aussi dites-moi pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans !

-Vous avez bon cœur, Bilbon. Vous avez pensé que si vous n'aviez pas votre chez-vous vous seriez en peine, et vous avez voulu prouver votre valeur.

**Bilbon écarquilla les yeux et jeta un œil à la cabine du capitaine. Nom de nom, il avait eu de la peine pour des boit-sans-soif ? Oui, il s'était rappelé sa venue en Amérique, sur le bateau, et les « études » de pilotage qu'il avait fait avant.**

-Je vous ai rencontré au port de Cadix, Bilbon. Là-bas vous étiez en passe d'être connu, et comme un oncle d'Amérique est mort vous avez décidé de prendre sa suite. Mais je suis certain que vous n'avez rien oublié de vos études, mon cher. Et vous êtes futé et discret.

-Pour eux je ne suis rien.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien,** se moqua Gandalf.**

-Ah, si je tenais le moricaud qui a dit ça,** soupira le pilote en levant les bras au ciel, sous les rires du barbu.**

**Bilbon soupira. Il se détendit mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il crut entendre un bruit et se précipita contre la balustrade pour voir la mer.**

-Quelque chose a bougé !

**Fili et son cadet le rejoignirent.**

-Oui, les requins sont fréquents dans ces eaux-là.

-Des requins ?

-Ils vous arrachent du pont et vous dévorent avant même que vous ne soyez noyé,** siffla le brun. **

-J'ignorais que vous aviez peur des dauphins, monsieur Sacquet,** pesta Thorin. **Et vous, vous trouvez ça drôle ?

-On ne pensait pas à mal,** fit Kili en baissant les yeux.**

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas.

**Depuis quand était-il là ? Bilbon se sentit devenir livide et voulu administrer une paire de claques aux garnements, mais leur oncle se chargea d'eux et leur remonta les bretelles.**

**Bilbon se crut maudit quand il croisa le regard de Klaus. Celui-ci nettoyait un mousquet, l'air grave, sa main de fer frottant inlassablement le pistolet. Il faisait froid dans le dos celui-là. Ses yeux d'acier détaillaient Bilbon, qui crut voir un sourire de requin sur son visage. Le pilote frissonna et s'excusa auprès de Gandalf avant de rentrer dans sa cabine.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolé du retard, je manque de temps et l'inspiration est parfois dur à trouver ! ... Merci de vos reviews et toujours merci à Cismet et Vanariane !**

* * *

**Manque d'eau. Bombur a eu beau proclamer qu'il y avait assez d'eau pour un moment, il n'y en avait plus ! Thorin avait (encore) piqué une crise puis avez ordonné qu'on mette trois chaloupes à la mer, embarquant avec lui la compagnie. La compagnie, pour Bilbon, c'était les pirates venus chez lui.**

**Et là, accoudé à la balustrade, l'ancien marchand attendait. Il écoutait un jeune mousse qui en nettoyant le pont chantait. Les mousses (il y en avait deux) étaient bien traités sur ce bâtiment, mais leur vie était tout de même dure. Le mousse frottait avec en chantonnant.**

_Nous étions trois marins de Groix,  
Embarqués sur le saint François_

_Le matelot le mousse et moi, Amis comme il n'y a pas trois doigts_

_Viens à vente, grain de norois Qui fit trembler notre grand mât_

_Serrer la toile c'est qu'il nous faut Je prends la barre vas-y mon gars_

_Il est allé prendre un ris*  
Un coup de mer l'aura surpris_

_On n'a retrouvé que son chapeau,  
Son garde pipe son couteau._

_Sa pauvre mère s'en est allée  
Prier la Sainte Anne d'Auray._

_Sainte Anne, rendez-moi mon garçon  
Il était jeune, il était blond._

_Et sainte Anne lui répondit,  
Tu le verras au paradis._

**Bilbon se retourna en frissonnant. L'air brumeux ne le détendait pas, mais cette chanson l'inquiéta encore plus.**

-De … d'où vient cette chanson ?

-D'un mousse du Saint François. Un matelot a disparu un soir. Jamais revu.

**Bilbon déglutit et regarda de nouveau l'île, avec une impression de ne jamais revoir la compagnie. Il était peut-être petit et insignifiant, mais il n'allait pas rester là les bras croisé avec cette impression-là !**

**Il avança jusqu'aux chaloupes. Klaus était là.**

-On part pas.

-Mais-

-Ordre du capitaine.

-Votre capitaine est peut-être en train de crever là-bas !** Sortit d'une traite Bilbon.**

**Klaus se pencha et le doigt sur le torse de Bilbon lui souffla :**

-Va pour cette fois.

**La main de fer s'éloigna, laissant Bilbon et ses sueurs froides. Ce marin était vraiment le plus antipathique de la troupe.**

**Le pilote ramait nerveusement. Une fois sur le sable fin il se rappela n'avoir aucune arme sur lui. Il fut tenté de repartir mais des cris étouffé l'attirèrent derrière les palmiers et buissons qui bordaient la plage.**

**Il vit la compagnie, ficelée aux branches où tout simplement par terre. Nori se balançait dans une branche, Bifur tentait de couper ses liens avec son crochet. Bilbon s'étonna et se prépara à avancer quand Ori le vit et secoua la tête énergiquement de gauche à droite avant de désigner des formes sombres. Bilbon fronça les sourcils.**

**Il tomba à la renverse, et fini contre un palmier, les pieds en l'air. Il se releva, épousseta la poussière de sa redingote et s'approcha à pas de loup. Il se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver mais malheureusement il voyait clair.**

-Des cyclopes,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **Pourquoi des cyclopes ?! Hm ? Ce ne pourrait donc pas être des … Papillons ?!

**Une grande main l'attrapa soudain, et il réalisa qu'il avait hurlé.**

-Un rat ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN RAT !** Pesta Bilbon**

-Alors met-le avec les autres,** ordonna le plus gros des trois cyclopes.**

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un rat que je suis comestible !** Paniqua Bilbon. A cet instant il songeait juste à sauver sa peau, tant pis pour les autres.**

-Alors t'es quoi ?

-Un pilo … Picier** Il jeta un regard désespéré à Thorin, qui ne fit que le fixer d'un air grave.**

-Un pilopicier ?

-Ça se mange, cette chose ?

-Y a qu'à essayer !** Lança l'un d'entre eux.**

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-De quoi ?** Hurla le cyclope qui le tenait.**

-Hein ? Eh bien de … De vouloir me manger.** Bilbon avait l'ombre d'une idée en tête. Il essaya de croiser les bras, dur quand on a la tête en bas.**

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de passer deux semaines sur leur rafiot, à bouffer leur … Leur pain moisi et leur potage de rat ! Il m'en empoisonné ! **Son « idée » : dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur tout en exagérant (quoiqu'il se mette à douter du potage)**

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Eux aussi sont périmés.** Kili hurla que non. **Mais si vous promettez de me relâcher je vous aiderai à les dévorer.

-Ah oui ? Tu cuisines souvent du pirates toi, vermisseau ?

-Je suis épicier ! **Hurla-t-il alors que le cyclope l'amenait à sa bouche.**

-Epicier … Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien …** Le cyclope le posa à terre, il épousseta de nouveau sa redingote et prit une grande inspiration. Il faut les … Il se rappela de la recette pour le poisson chat. **Les vider puis les faire bouillir à petit feu pendant une heure. Ensuite on ajoute du thym, qui enlève le goût de rat, puis du cumin pour enlever le goût de moisi et-

-C'est une recette de poisson ça ! **Cria un cyclope en attrapant une pierre.**

-Si.

**Bilbon s'étonna de voir le vieil homme en gris se tenir derrière les cyclopes.**

-Il manque juste l'élément principal.

-Quoi donc ?

**Gandalf montra son œil et Bilbon comprit. Il saisit discrètement une branche qu'il lança dans l'œil du cyclope le plus près de lui. Il hurla à la mort, avertissent ses compagnons. Gandalf creva l'œil d'un deuxième, qui tituba et tomba sur le troisième. Le vieil homme finit le travail et aida Bilbon à détacher les marins avant que tous ne courent vers la plage**

-Comment se fait-il … ?** Demanda Bilbon, à bout de souffle**

-L'œil des cyclopes et très fragile, et il est comme un cœur.

-Cœur ou pas, s'ils sont mort ne feront bien d'aller là-bas,** grogna Glóin en désignant du doigt une épave de bateau sur la plage.**

**Bilbon tenta de se calmer tandis qu'ils marchaient, mais ses genoux s'entrechoquaient et il voyait sans cesse les cyclopes autour de lui.**

**Le navire était plus grand que l'« Arquebuse ». Un bateau français à vue du pavillon déchiquetait qui frottaillait toujours à l'arrière du navire. Bilbon s'imagina un bâtiment filant sur l'eau, dans un bout clair, peint de bleu et d'or, aux voiles blanches, armé de canons, emmenant avec lui de fiers marins. **

**A présent ce n'était qu'un bout de bois, tâche clair au milieu d'une nuit d'encre sans lune, les voiles arrachées, des cadavres au sol, la plupart des marins ayant certainement fini dans le ventre des cyclopes.**

-Fouillez le navire.

**Bilbon voulut hurler. Piller un navire de mort ? Mais il dut faire comme les autres. Il en eut la nausée en descendant à la cale, où pourrissaient des corps meurtris, et il faillit s'évanouir en voyant un matelot pendant par les jambes, enfin, uniquement ses jambes.**

**Gandalf retrouva les pirates à la cale. Il venait de la cabine du capitaine et avait les bras chargés.**

-Une épée.

-De cette taille, pour un pirate ?

-Il faut croire. Mais elle est assez légère, Thorin.

**Comprenant l'allusion, le capitaine saisit l'arme et fit quelque coup dans le vide avant d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.**

-Bilbon, prenez ça.

-Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée, **souffla le pilote après un court silence.**

-Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci, le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une.

-Y a rien ici, capitaine,** déclara finalement Bofur.**

**Thorin remonta les marches suivit de sa compagnie, et Bilbon resta seul avec Gandalf.**

-Je …

-Bilbon, je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez et cette scène m'arrange.

**Le vieil homme s'approcha du pilote.**

-Je vous ai choisi pour éviter à la compagnie se sort. Ils finiront ainsi sans vous.

**Bilbon se tourna. Le jeune mousse éventrait prit le visage d'Ori, le blond égorgé devint Fili, celui aux épaules carrés, couvert de blessures et le flanc ouvert lui rappela Dwalin.**

-Venez, Bilbon.

**Gandalf montra la cabine du capitaine. Un bout de bois dans le ventre le clouant sur le mur, le sang culant encore de sa bouche. Mort il y a peu, peut-être achevé par Gandalf ?**

-Ce sort est inévitable pour la compagnie Bilbon, sauf si vous venez. Et malheureusement c'est la vérité.** Le vieux marqua une pause avant de sortir tendre une fine lame à Bilbon. **Courte et très maniable, forgée pour des Rois du passé, en or marin.

-En or marin ? Ce matériau est plus que rare …

-En effet, et il pourrait bien vous sauvez la vie. Allez, ne faisons pas attendre sans boit-sans-soif.

**Bilbon sortit de la cabine en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au capitaine déchu. Même mort il semblait demandé à Bilbon d'aider la compagnie, qu'ils ne finissent pas comme eux, ou bien était-ce l'imagination du pilote.**

* * *

*******prendre un ris :**** diminuer la surface d'une voile en nouant les garcettes de ris (Bande horizontale dans une voile le long de laquelle on replie une partie de celle-ci pour en diminuer la surface; la partie repliée est nouée à l'aide de garcettes)**


End file.
